


This Kiss

by Evening12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, POV Ginny Weasley, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evening12/pseuds/Evening12
Summary: Ginny has planned everything for her first kiss with Luna. But Luna isn't one to follow plans.





	This Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMightyFlynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/gifts).



> Thanks to [Frnklymrshnkly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnklymrshnkly/profile) for the beta job. It's always a pleasure to work with you :D 
> 
> This was written for [Rarepair Shorts](https://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/)'s 2018 Summer Wishlist Event. The prompts were first time and meadow full of flowers.

Sunny day? Check.

Secluded area? Check.

Meadow full of flowers? Check.

Perfect day to share a first kiss with Luna? Check.

Ginny smoothed down the picnic blanket one last time before lying down on it. The countryside was bathed in summer sunlight as the tall grass hid the chirping crickets. Ginny closed her eyes and waited for Luna. Today was the day she’d kiss Luna. 

The sun warmed Ginny’s skin, and she was certain her freckles were rather prominent. Luna had once told her that freckles were like a map to the stars. Ginny had liked that. She stretched out her arms towards the sky, her fingers spread out as if to catch a cloud. Her fingers brushed against something soft and long. She wrapped her fingers around it and pulled down until she heard a giggle. 

“I’d like my hair back, please.” 

Ginny opened her eyes, and there was Luna. Her straw hat sat crooked on her head. Ginny tugged once more on Luna’s hair before dropping her arms back on the blanket. “There are plenty of prime seats on the blanket. Pick your spot.” 

“As promised,” Luna placed a picnic basket beside Ginny. It had a blue gingham-patterned cloth peeking out from under the lid, “a picnic basket.” Luna’s dress, which was peppered with lavender bunnies instead of polka dots, complimented the purple ribbon on her hat. As Luna sat on the blanket, her ankle brushed against Ginny’s hand. 

Ankles had never been more intimate than in this moment. With the pad of her fingers, Ginny traced a scar on Luna’s ankle. “What’s this from?” 

“A tree. An apple tree that dangled me upside down before dropping me to the ground. I wanted the reddest of apples, which found itself at the very top of the tree. And so I climbed the tree before falling down.” Luna laid down beside Ginny. The rim of her hat folded against the ground. “From the way you play Quidditch, you must have your own collection of scars.” 

Ginny looked to Luna’s mouth. She had a small scar on the right side of her upper lip. 

“Ginny, are you wanting to kiss me?” Luna pushed stray hair away from her face. 

“That…that would be ridiculous. Wouldn’t it, Luna?”

“It might be gentle, fun, exciting, and maybe a little bit scary, but I don’t think I would say ridiculous.” Luna moved closer to Ginny and held Ginny’s face in her hands. 

Ginny’s neck turned red. As the colour crept up her face and reached her cheeks, she leaned towards Luna. Their noses touched.

“I would very much like to kiss you, Ginny Weasley.”

Ginny licked her lips before closing the gap between them. The kiss was soft and gentle, barely a touch of the lips. Luna’s hand rested below Ginny’s ear, her thumb caressing Ginny’s cheek. Ginny ran her fingers down Luna’s spine, pulling her closer until there was no space between them.

Luna pulled away. “See. Not ridiculous at all.” Her lips brushed against Ginny’s as she spoke. “I’d even suggest we try it some more.” 

The picnic basket with the blue, gingham-patterned cloth sat forgotten as Ginny and Luna exchanged first, second, and third kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always up for talking about Harry Potter and femslash! Find me on Tumblr [@evening12](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/evening12)


End file.
